Benutzer Blog:Aylo/Gut machen wir uns unbeliebt... Prost, auf die guten alten Zeiten
Ok, erstmal ein Hallo an alle Leute, die mich nicht kennen, die mich kennen und die diesen Blog lesen. Da ich ja ohne hin laut einer Menge Meinungen ein miesepetriger, hobbyloser Kritiker bin, kann ich mir auch erlauben hier einige Dinge loszuwerden, die mir und auch einigen anderen Usern aufgefallen sind. Gut… darauf, dass ich mir hier Feinde mache… Los geht’s: #Klischees Ohne Scheiss Leute, das artet langsam wirklich aus. Es werden an einem Tag etliche Cps hochgeladen, von denen ein mittlerer Teil eher „Standard“, ein kleiner Teil „Etwas höher als Standard“, ein Großteil aber nur vollkommener klischeehafter Müll ist, den es mindestens schon dreimal auf diesen Wiki gab. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn man alte Konzepte in neue Geschichte neu einbringt, aber was ich als zu lesen bekomme tut mir wirklich weh. (Nicht nur) mir kommt es langsam so vor, als würde der Standard dieses Wikis volkommen den Bach runter gehen. Ein Beispiel: Wir haben hier eine Schreiberin im Wiki (die ich aber aber nicht namentlich nennen werde). Ihr Schreibstil ist gut, keine Frage. Manchmal sogar etwas über den Wiki Standard, aber sie kommt mir manchmal auf eine derartige Art eingebildet und arrogant vor, dass ich mich frage, ob es ihr Ziel ist, sich zu verbessern oder sich einfach auf ihren „Standard“- Level zu halten. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Standard ist gut. Standard ist „nett“, aber ich zitiere jetzt mal einen meinen Rap-Favoriten mit: „wenn sie ein Kerl wär, dann wär das Standard-Mist, dann würde man sagen "Ist schon cool, aber nicht anderes". 2.Trolle Wenn die hochgeladene Cp kein Standardmist oder klischeehafter Billigschrott ist (wow, das klingt so gesehen schon hart, aber irgendjemand muss ja auch mal Klartext reden), sind es diese Trollpastas. Streng genommen ist der Name „Trollpasta“ ja auch noch unpassend, denn sie sind nicht einmal witzig schlecht. Es sind einfach nur Textwände, die aus Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehler bestehen. Das Schlimmste ist auch noch, wenn dann irgendein User kommt und schreibt: „Ich finde deine Cp jetzt nicht sooo toll, aber dein Schreibstil könnte was hergeben.“ Ich weiss nicht, ob diese Menschen naiv oder, ganz offen, einfach nur bescheuert sind, aber ich weiss, dass es so nicht mehr weiter gehen kann. Ich finde es ziemlich erbärmlich, dass ich es auch noch erwähnen muss, aber: Die Trolle WOLLEN nichts lernen. Sie wollen sich nur auf ihre Geilheit, weil sie eine Seite erstellt haben, die nach spätestens 3 Minuten gelöscht wird, einen runterho- ach lassen wir das…. Der Punkt ist doch: Wenn ihr meine Kritik zu hart findet, okay. Aber wenn ihr einen ekelhaften Rotz, den irgendsoein 10-jähriges Arschi-Kiddie mal reingestellt hat, als „ganz ok“ bewertet, nur weil ihr euch nicht traut, gescheite Kritik zu geben, dann tut ihr euch selbst auch keinen Gefallen damit. Das Schlimmste ist auch noch, dass User immer öfters so ne nette Kritik abgeben, um nett/beliebt zu sein. Ernsthaft? Wir sind hier nicht in einer amerikanischen Highscool, zieht die Nummer woanders ab. Klar, Gruppenbildung lässt sich, auch in diesem Wiki, nicht vermeiden, aber eine Cp gut zu bewerten, um sich bei einen Schreiber einzuschleimen ist… traurig. Auch hier möchte ich mit einem Rap Zitat beenden: „Sie erzählen nur noch Lügen, nur nichts sagende Phrasen Ihr habt feminine Züge wie pinkfarbene Bahnen“ 2.Chat Gott, der Chat… wo soll ich da nur anfangen? Ich gehe in den Chat, werde von Leuten begrüßt und bereits 5 Minuten nach dem bloßen Zuschauen habe ich das Bedürfnis wieder abzuhauen. Aber ich bleibe, falls jemand mir etwas über Pn schreibt. Ganz offensichtlich ist Pn ja nur noch die einzige Möglichkeit, sich im Chat normal zu unterhalten. Als ich frisch ins Wiki gekommen bin, war ich gerne im Chat. Ich habe auch gerne rpg gemacht oder CAPSLOCK benutzt, aber auch nur, weil es zu der Zeit noch nicht verboten war. Die Admins werden ihre Gründe haben, also hinterfragt es bitte AUSNAHMSWEISE MAL nicht. Außerdem: Immer wieder dieser Heißhunger auf Ärger. Andauernd meint irgend so ein Vollidiot, er muss sich mit den Admins anlegen und es bis auf die Spitze treiben, aber kurz bevor er gebannt werden soll, fleht der User dann die Admins an, es doch nicht zu tun. Natürlich über Pn, denn alles andere würde an den Stolz des kleinen Mincraft-Kiddies nagen. Um noch mal auf die Gespräche im Chat zurückzugreifen, ich möchte hier einige Dinge klarstellen: o „Ich war auch mal depressiv, hahahaha xD“ Hölle nein, du warst nie depressiv. Vielleicht warst du mal traurig, weil irgendjemand aus deinen Bekanntenkreis gestorben ist oder du warst einfach mal schlecht drauf, aber du warst NICHT depressiv. Und weißt du, woher ich das weiß? Wenn man depressiv ist oder war, redet man nicht darüber. Man verdrängt es, versucht es aus seinen Leben zu verbannen und redet nie wieder auch nur ansatzweise darüber, wenn es nicht unausweichlich sein muss (sprich: beim Psychiater). Depressiv zu sein ist, als würdest du in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Du kannst dich nicht mehr an manche Details zu der Zeit erinnern und dein Körper führt sein Leben von selbst, ohne dein eigenes Wissen und denken. Er handelt aus einer Mischung aus Instinkt und dem, was die Außenwelt als „normal“ empfindet. Die Aussage dann aber noch mit einem Smiley auszuzeichnen ist dann aber schließlich die groteskeste Abartigkeit. Manche leute sind KRANK, leiden unter Depressionen und ihr macht euch so darüber lustig. Ihr regt euch allen ernstes, wegen nicht existierender Schwulenfeindlichkeit, Rassismus und anderen Dingen auf, aber DAS ist ok? Nagut, weiter… o Ich bin auch voll der Psycho, ich hab meine Katze mit drei Jahren angezündet. Du hast also deine Katze angezündet und denkst, du bist ein Psychopath? Tja, mein lieber Freund, allein schon die Tatsache, dass du denkst, du wärst ein Psychopath beweißt, dass du eben keiner bist. Und da kannst du mir noch so mit: „ Ich schreib euch grad aus der Psychiatrie, habe gerade Internet“ kommen, das ist Schwachsinn und ihr aufmerksamsgeile Möchtegern-Gangster könnt euch gerne wieder dort hin verpissen, wo ihr hergekommen seid. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Schwachsinn mit der Katze? Damals hat Mama dir wahrscheinlich nichtmal erlaubt eine Gabel in die Hand zu nehmen, geschweige denn ein Feuerzeug. Gut, ich belasse es mal hiermit beim Chat, nur eine Sache noch, für die Leute, die sich beschweren, es wären zu wenig Admins anwesend: Die Admins kommen in den Chat, sehen, das alles gut läuft und beschäftigen sich danach mit ihrem PRIVATLEBEN. Denn obl ihr es glaubt oder nicht: Admins sind auch nur Menschen und haben auch noch andere Dinge zu tun. Seid doch froh, dass sie extra in den Chat kommen, um ab und zu nach dem Rechten zu sehen, aber ihr könnt nicht allern ernstes glauben, dass sich die Admins die gesamte Zeit den, immer mehr ausweitenden, Bullshit anhören, bzw. lesen, den ihr da schreibt. Und nein, ich verlange auch nicht, dass alle mit Krawatte und Hemd vor den Laptop/Handy/wasauchimmer sitzen und sich nur seriös unterhalten, aber wie schon gesagt: Die Gesprächsthemen, wenn ich in den Chat schaue, werden langsam erbärmlich dumm, so dass es schon nicht mehr witzig ist. Zum Chat kann ich gerade wirklich leider nur sagen: „Kann man sich echt nicht geben, das is wie ein Kuss auf den eigenen mund - kann man sich echt nicht geben. '' 3. Die User Ok, bleiben wir doch mal bei diesen Möchtegern-Psycho-Usern. Sie sind bei mir in der Obergruppe „Aufmerksamsgeile Menschen“ eingeteilt. Darunter sind auch „Achso- Depris“ und VORALLEM: „Leute, die sich bei mir einschleimen, um auf irgendso einen Hype aufzuspringen“. Da meine Schreiber Karriere momentan leider auf Eis gelegt ist, werde ich aber andererseits zum Glück damit genug verschont. Aber es gibt genug andere User, die rund um die Uhr anderen „Überstandard-Schreibern“ die ganze Zeit den Hals kraulen, nur um sich bei Ihnen einzuschleimen. Das ist traurig. Wenn die Hilfe haben wollen, dann sollen sie fragen. Wenn sie keine Kritik vertragen und sich nicht verbessern wollen, dann sollen sie es ganz lassen. Wenn ich schon dabei bin wäre da noch eine Sache: Ich hasse solche User, die sagen sie würden Kacke schreiben, obwohl ihre Cps ganz guter Standard sind. Darauf kommen im chat nämlich ersteinmal 5 Leute die sagen „Neeeeein, du schreibst doch supi Süße <3“ und schon habe ich das Bedürfnis, mir einen Strick zu kaufen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Laden zu der Zeit noch aufhat… Und für alle Leute, die DAS nicht verstanden haben. So etwas nennt man Sarkasmus. Eine überspitze Darstellung der eigentlichen Situation zur Kritisierung (wenn ich falsch liege, korrigiert mich). Ganz offensichtlich ist die Art von Humor bereits für eine Menge Menschen zu hoch und das ist auch einfach nur (nein, ich sag jetzt nicht wieder traurig) schade. ''„Suizidversuch mit Ephedrin Pillen Und wenn das nicht klappt versuchs doch mit Gilette Rasierklingen und Das geht locker von der Hand und du weißt doch wohl was ich meine Diggah ritzen in die Arme ist weitesgehend verbreitet“ '' '' Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich einigermaßen. Es hat sich so viel in diesem Wiki radikalisiert, verschlechtert. Die Admins verliren wahrscheinlich langsam ihren Spaß an der Arbeit und ich bin sicher keiner von uns will, dass dieses Wiki verkommt. Bitte nehmt euch das zu Herzen, was ich sage. Denkt Hölle noch mal nach, bevor ihr irgendeinen Dreck schreibt, macht euch Gedanken darum, dass euer Benehmen auch Folgen hat und versucht wenigstens, nicht allen Leuten im Weg zu stehen. Es ist völlig ok, wenn ihr manche Leute nicht mögt. Tu ich auch nicht. Ich verstoße wahrscheinlich auch gegen ein paar der Punkte, die ich angegeben habe. Ich bin nicht besser, bei Weitem nicht. Aber ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Ich versuche das zu ändern. Also BITTE, helft mir, den Admins und euch selbst, indem ihr das Niveau wider steigert. Oder es zumindest versucht, denn… was habt ihr denn schon zu verlieren? MfG Aylo „Ich frag' mich ob meine Kinder auch mal so 'ne Jugend wie ich haben, denn ich wollte... Fliegen wie Peter Pan, schießen wie Lucky Luke, stark sein wie Hulk und am Ende wird dann alles gut, ich will euch die Helden meiner Jugend zeigen, komm wir stoßen an und prost auf die guten alten Zeiten! Fliegen wie Ironman, schießen wie Robin Hood, stark sein wie Popeye und am Ende wird dann alles gut, ich will euch die Helden meiner Jugend zeigen, hoch mit den gläsern und prost auf die guten alten Zeiten!“ Aylo (Diskussion) 11:59, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag